Hikaru y Lantis
by Lucy mkr
Summary: Lantis y compañia deciden ir al Mundo Mistico a visitar a Hikaru ¿se quedaran ahi para siempre?


Era un da soleado en la torre de Tokyo, era comn ver a esas tres chicas paradas en los ventanales observando el paisaje: Hikaru, Umi y Fuu. Desde haca 3 aos que ellas 3 se comunicaban con los cefirianos por medio de la torre de tokyo.

Un buen da sucedi algo:

Gurucleft: Chicas, tenemos algo muy importante que decirles.

HikaruQue es lo que sucede?

Fuu:Ha pasado algo malo acaso?

Umi:Ya dinos Gurucleft, no nos tengas en suspenso!

Presea:Pues bueno...hemos decidido hacer una viaje

Caldina:Y adivinen adnde vamos a ir! A la Tierra, vamos a visitarlas chicas!

-Queeeee?!

Gurucleft: As es, en Cfiro ya no hay ningn peligro, as que hemos

decidido conocer Tokyo, ahora es nuestro turno

Fuu: Estamos realmente sorprendidas, pero...Que piensan hacer aqu?

Gurucleft:Bueno, pensamos en acompaarlas y conocer su mundo

Umi:Me parece muy bien, pero nosotras tenemos que ir a la escuela

No podemos dejarlos solos.

Gurcleft:No hay problema en eso, ya lo arregl, iremos a la escuela

con ustedes

-Queeee?!

Umi: Pero Gurucelft, Con qu papeles?!

Gurucleft: Eso ya est arreglado

Hikaru:Y cuando vienen?

Gurcleft: En este instante

Una luz cegadora cubri a la Torre de Tokyo, de repente, como si fuera un sueo, una figura delgada y alta apareci, era Latis, quien se qued inmvil, solamente vea a Hikaru, ambos se quedaron viendo por largo rato,hasta que Hikaru corri hacia l.

Hikaru: Te extra tanto Latis!

Latis: Yo tambin te extra Hikaru.

Umi por su parte corri hacia donde estaba Ascot y lo abraz, obviamente ste se puso rojo.

Fuu se acerc a Ferio llorando de la felicidad.

-Pens que nunca ms te iba a volver a vver!

-Pero Fuu!

Y la abraz

Guruclet:Ehhh, creo chicos que algo est pasando aqu.

Todos se quedaron viendo, obvimamente todo la gente se les quedaba viendo ya que el grupo era muy nutrido y haban salido de la nada

Hikaru: Creo que lo mejor ser irnos

fuu: Me parece muy buena tu sugerencia Hikaru.

Gurucleft: Les ensear dnde tenemos planeado vivir.

Llegaron hasta una mansin que se localizaba en pleno corazn de Tokyo

Hikaru: Pero que grande es!

Despus de haberse instalado, llevaron a las chicas a conocer el lugar, ellas estaban muy emocionadas de saber que se quedaran por mucho tiempo.

Al da siguiente:

Hikaru, Umi, Fuu, Presea y Caldina caminaban rumbo a la escuela, cuando de repente vio una multitud que no dejaba pasar y a ella se le haca muy tarde (de la emocin no pudo dormir bien)

-Qu escndalo! Por qu habr tanta gente?

Dos chicas que iban a su lado decan:

-Ya sabes quin es?

-No, pero dicen que es extranjero, es ell ms popular de la preparatoria!

-Dicen que es muy callado y serio!

-Lo bueno que la preparatoria est a un lado de nuestra escuela!

-Dicen que es un chico misterioso y ademms dicen que es el ms alto de la prepa!

Otra chica se acerca y dice:

-Oigan ya saben que no solamente a entrrado ese chico?! Dicen que otros 4 ms

entraron y que todos ellos se conocen!

-Sern nuestros vecinos de instituto!

-Los veremos todos los das!

Y se alejaron riendo y platicando, de repente, a lo lejos un chico alto de cabello

negro, vestido con un pantaln negro y camisa negra llegaba al lugar, junto con otras

4 sombras.

Hikaru: Hola chicos!

Umi: Que gusto ver...

-Son ellos! Aaaaaaahhhhhhh!-Se oy y dee repente un grupo de chicas corrieron hacia donde

ellos estaban.

Apenas pudieron ponerse a salvo en las ramas de un rbol

Latis: Pero qu les pasa?

Gurucleft: Se han vuelto locas?

Umi: Lo que sucede es que se referan a ustedes

-A nosotros?

Fuu: S, vaya, no saba que ya tenan un club de admiradoras

Ascot: No, pero es raro, ni siquiera nos conocen

Ferio: Vaya que su mundo es muy raro

Hikaru: Ya se nos hizo tarde chicas, tenemos que irnos!

Caldina: Espero que le vaya bien chicos, nos vemos aqu a la hora de la

salida

Pasaron un rato agradable en clase, de no ser por Caldina y Presea que nunca haban estado en un saln, Caldina casi se duerme y casi descubren los poderes curativos de haba salido antes que ellas y ya se encontraba en un rincn del patio de la escuela, estaba leyendo una novela que le haban dejado leer en la clase de literatura.

-"Ella se hallaba sentada en aquella bancca de color blanco cuando sinti que alguien estaba detrs de ella,era l, la salud afectuosamente y la invit a tomar un caf en su casa, argumentando que tenan negocios que resolver, al llegar a la casa, que se vea realmente acogedora, se preguntaba qu haca ah, y sin darse cuenta ella misma respondi su pregunta:Era acaso que se haba enamorado de l? Haba ido deliberadamente? Cuando estuvo a punto de...."

-Hola, dijo una voz masculina

Lucy se asust demasiado, sacndola de sus pensamientos.....

-Latis! Cuanto tiempo llevas ah?

-Lo suficiente como para or lo que leass

-Es una novela, tengo que entregar un repporte para maana aun me falta mucho.

Latis baj del rbol donde estaba, se acerc a Lucy, la tom de la mano y suavemente se acerc a ella, nuevamente,esa sensacin de tranquilidad invadi a Hikaru, Latis se acerc ms a ella y tiernamente la bes, el libro que Hikaru tena en las manos cay al suelo, ambos estaban abrazados y Hikaru abrazaba a Latis fuertemente

-No quiero que te vayas de mi lado

-No me ir, vine aqu para cumplir con mii promesa-Dijo acaricindole su cabellera roja.

-Ven, quiero que me compaes a un lugar qque he descubierto detrs del instituto.

-Pero Latis....yo no puedo entrar.....tenngo clases an....bueno....la verdad es que....s quiero ir....

Lucy recogi su libro y se lo llev consigo, en lo ms recndito del patio haba un pequeo agujero en la pared

-Mira

Lo que ella vio fue un jardn, la hiedra le daba un aspecto mgico

-Es igual que el cuento de la bella durmmiente!

Latis: Hikaru, Quieres ser mi bella durmiente en estos momentos?

-Cmo?

-Slo sgueme

Entraron la jardn y aunque no tenan musica....

-Me permite esta pieza, princesa?

-Claro que s, mi prncipe

Ambos bailaron por un largo rato, ella poda sentir el calor del cuerpo de Latis y se senta tan tranquila....

-Hikaru?

-Mmmmh?

-No me digas que te ests durmiendo!

-No, solo pensaba.....

-En que?

-En nosotros dos-Dijo Hikaru alzando la mmirada, la mirada de Latis se uni a la de ella y sin pensarlo ms se besaron, un largo y tierno beso.

Ah estuvieron a lo largo de una hora, Umi y las dems estaban preocupadas por la desaparicin de Hikaru hasta que...Vieron que ella saltaba la barda de la universidad ayudada por Latis

Umi:Hikaru!Se puede saber que est pasando?

-Pasando? Donde?

-Contigo! Nunca cre que ya, tan rpidoo!

-Rpido que?

-Nada, olvdalo!

Todas estn en versin superdeformed ^^U

Fuu y Caldina: Ji, ji, ji, la inocencia de Hikaru desespera a Umi!

-Dejen ya de burlarse, y ya vmonos!

-Nos vemos en la tarde Hikaru

-Si latis

Umi se acerca a Hikaru con una mirada inquisidora y al mismo tiempo pcara

-Conque ya tienes una cita eh?

-Cita? Puedes decirse que si, si eso es una cita... l me va ayudar a

ensayar la obra de teatro

Fuu: Bueno, tenemos que irnos antes de que se haga ms tarde

Hikaru: Tu tambin tienes trabajo?

Umi contesta algo molesta

-No, tiene una cita con Ferio.....y no prrecisamente de asuntos escolares...

Caldina:Pero Umi, t tamin tienes una cita con Asc....

Ya no pudo terminar de decirlo todo, Umi le haba tapado la boca

Hikaru y Fuu:T tambin tienes una cita?!^-^

Umi, quien segua tapando, no mejor dicho asfixiando a Caldina y contesta:

-Bueno yo....esteeee.....Oigan Ya vieronn lo tarde que es? En ese momento

suelta a Caldina

y sale corriendo

Caldina: Ya vers Umi!

Y sale corriendo tras ella.

-Esperen chicas, no se vayan!-Dicen Pressea, Fuu y Hikaru

A las 5pm todas se encuentran en la mansin, uno por uno van desapareciendo,

Umi se ha ido

con Ascot, Fuu con Ferio, Presea y Gurucleft y por ultimo Caldina y

Rfaga...bueno, Hikaru y Latis han decidido no salir y

quedarse a estudiar el guin para la obra de teatro que el grupo de Lucy va

a representar.

Latis:Que papel te toc?

-El de la princesa, yo quera ayudar en llo efectos especiales, pero Caldina

y Presea me postularon para este papel y aqu estoy

-Que historia es?

-La bella durmiente, este ao quisimos haacer algo diferente

-Cuando es su obra?

-Para la prxima semana, todava tenemos tiempo

-Y.....Quien va a ser el papel del prnccipe?

-No lo se, parece que Eagle va a hacer ell papel

-..Y las escenas romnticas?-Dijo algo iintrigado

-No me va a besar, simplemente va a fingiir

-Esta mansin me encanta, creo que arribaa podemos encontrar el escenario

perfecto para poder ensayar tu parte

-Me parece bien, vamos al segundo piso.

Latis abri de par en par las puertas de una habitacin, tena una cama lo

bastante grande y una vista al jardn maravillosa.

-Que hermosas son! De quien es sta habbitacin?

-Es la ma, creo que aqu podemos trabajaar sin interrupciones

Durante 2 largas horas estuvieron ensayando, la verdad es que no ensayaban platicaban de sus experiencias tanto en Cfiro como en la Tierra.

Hikaru: Aahh, que tranquilidad se siente aqu, hasta dan ganas de dormirse....

Latis se acerca ms a Hikaru, la abraza y la besa su rostro

-Hikaru Eres feliz en estos momentos?

-S, lo soy

Latis:Te amo, no te imaginas cuanto tiempo esper para poder tenerte a mi lado de nuevo, esa despedida en Cfiro me dej un gran vaco, necesitaba verte de nuevo. Mientras cariciaba su rostro, Lucy vea los ojos de Latis y acariciaba su rostro, de repente Hikaru lo abraza y Latis sonre Hikaru: No quiero separarme de t nunca ms.

Latis besa tiernamente a Hikaru

Latis:Quiero que permanezcas a mi lado para siempre, oye Hikaru.....Te

gustara pasar hoy la noche conmigo?

Hikaru:Latis, pero que cosas dices!-Dijo sonrojada

-A lo que me refiero, es que necesitas enntregar un reporte para maana de la

novela y yo me ofrezco para ayudarte

-Pero Latis....y tus tareas?

-Antes de que tu vinieras yo ya las habaa terminado

Hikaru y Latis decidieron seguir con el reporte. A media noche, Hikaru se qued dormida en el escritorio

-Hikaru, despierta, todava nos falta hojja y media.

-Ehh!? Ahh, si claro, En que ibamos?

Cuando por fn terminaron, Hikaru ya no aguantaba el sueo...y Latis decidi acostarla en la cama, pero... Cuando Hikaru despert, vio que Latis tambin se haba quedado dormido a su lado, haban dormido juntos.... Lo despert con un tierno beso

-Latis, son las 6 am, levantate tenemos qque ir a la escuela Ya es tardsimo!

Latis abri los ojos y salud a Hikaru con una sonrisa.

-Hikaru Sabes que da es hoy?

-Si, es viernes

-No, es sbado y recuerda que ni tu ni yoo tenemos prctica el da de hoy

-Sbado, como lo pude haber olvidado!?

-Tranquila, tenemos todo el da para seguuir ensayando

-Tienes razn.

-A la derecha se encuentra el bao, le peedir a Presea algo de ropa para t.

-Gracias Latis.

Hikaru entr a baarse pero Latis....

Toc, toc, se oy en la habitacin de Presea

-Mmmh, parece que no hay nadie..

De repente...

-Si buscas a Presea, Latis, ella sali deesde muy temprano con Gurucleft-Dijo Caldina

-Slo la buscaba para pedirle algo de ropa para Hikaru

-No te preocupes, yo tengo algo, espero que le quede

Caldina entra a la habitacin de Latis a entregarle la ropa

-Gracias Caldina!

-Espero que te guste

-Pero....-Dijo Hikaru-Esta es la ropa quee usabas en Cfiro, creo que me quedar algo pequea-Dijo al ver la ropa

-No te preocupes Hikaru, yo creo que te vvers muy bien con ese atuendo

Media hora ms tarde Hikaru sala de la habitacin de Latis con la ropa que Caldina le haba regalado

-Latiiiis!

l se encontraba en el comedor cuando oy el grito y rpidamente subi las escaleras.

-Anda-Dijo Caldina casi empujndolo-Hikarru te espera, entra Latis entr a la habitacin y vio a Hikaru

-Te ves preciosa

-Verdad que s?-Dijo Caldina-Bueno chicoos, no se queden ah parados, vamos Hikaru, camina

-Ya estoy lista

-Perfecto, entonces acompame

Latis tomo a Hikaru de la mano y juntos bajaron las escaleras.

-Latis, Tu hiciste el desayuno?

-Si Hikaru

-Yo no saba que fueras un excelente cociinero

Ms tarde, Hikaru y Latis decidieron terminar de ensayar, ya llevaban 2 horas ensayando

-Esta es la ltima escena que nos falta, la escena donde el prncipe encuentra a la bella durmiente

-Que tal si la ensayamos en la parte de arriba? Para darle ms realismo

-Est bien

-Oye Latis, puedes hacer el papel del prrncipe en los ensayos?

-S, claro, dime qu lneas son y yo las digo

-Est bien

As volvieron a subir, ya en la habitacin...

-Oh pero que bella princesa, yo te rescaatar del sueo eterno!

Hikaru se hallaba con los ojos cerrados, lentamente Latis se acerca a ella y acaricia el rostro de Hikaru

-Pero esto no estaba en el libreto Latiss!-Dice abriendo los ojos sorprendida

-Y eso que?

-Vers, esto puede ocasionarme distraccin y....

Pas el fin de semana y por fn se iba a presentar la obra, Eagle logr cambiar su papel ya que haba pescado un fuerte resfriado y no poda hablar.

-Pero quien va a hacer el papel del prncipe!?

-No podemos hacer nada!

-Tendremos que cancelar la obra!

De repente...

-Hey chicas no hay razn para cancelar!--Dijo Caldina-Yo se quien puede hacer el papel del prncipe!

-Quien!?

-Pues Latis!

-Y...Quien es Latis?

-Pues es e....-Umi le tapa la boca de nueevo y Hikaru contesta

-Mi...novio.....

Caldina trata de librarse nuevamente de las asfixiantes manos de Umi

-Umiiiii, me las vas a pagar!

-Lo siento!

As fue como Lantis pudo permanecer al lado de Hikaru durante la obra As pasaron 3 aos ms, Latis era todo un arquitecto y Hikaru ya casi terminaba la universidad, un da en la cafetera de la universidad

-Hikaru....

-S dime Latis?

-Yo...quiero...que...

-Que pas Latis?

-Quiero decirte si....quieres ser mi....ddigo...si quieres casarte conmigo

Hikaru se qued perpleja, el anillo que tena frente a ella era hermoso y a Latis lo amaba con todo su corazn, no lo pens dos veces

-Acepto!-Dijo con lgrimas en los ojos, antes de que ella pudiera decir cualquier otra cosa Latis dijo: -Hoy ir oficialmente a pedir tu mano Hikkaru, si es posible, al salir del instituto

-Latis..yo...no se que decir...

Latis: Nos vemos hoy en la tarde Hikaru.

-Te estaremos esperando

EN ese momento llegan las dems chicas y Caldina comenta

-Oye Hikaru, te veo un extrao brillo en los ojos....No ser que....?

-S...l me pidi matrimonio

Umi y Fuu se quedan petrificadas.....le haban pedido matrimonio a Hikaru

-Que felicidad Hikaru! Y para cuando ess la boda?-Dijo Presea

-Eh, pues yo creo que dentro de 5 meses

-Tan rpido!?-Dijeron Umi y Fuu

-Y Ya lo pensaste bien Hikaru?-Dijo Fuu--El matrimonio implica otro tipo de responsabilidades

-Eso tambin ya lo hablamos

-Anmense! Piensen que tenemos que orgaanizarle su despedida de sotera a Hikaru!-Dijo Caldina

-Est bien, nosotras nos encargamos de toodo-Dijeron Umi y Caldina

-Ah picarn! Con razn estabas tan pensaativo en la casa Verdad?

-Yo...eh....si-Dijo Latis algo nervioso

Esa misma tarde, Hikaru habl con Satoru

-...Y as fue como pas todo, hermano, hooy viene a pedir mi mano

-Cmo es posible que nuestra hermanita se case!?Con quien?-Dijeron Masaru y Kakeru

-Por favor hermanos comprendan que Hikaruu ya no es una niita, ya tiene la suficiente edad para decidir-Dijo Satoru

Latis lleg puntual a la cita, platicaron sobre su futuro y afortunadamente Masaru y Kakeru estuvieron de acuerdo, Satoru les dio su aprobacin y listo, dentro de 5 meses se casaban. Los cinco meses pasaron volando, Presea y Gurucleft ya se haban casado y esperaban a su primer hija: se llamara Presea, Caldina y Rfaga iban por el segundo, ya haban tenido a una hermosa nia y el siguiente era nio, ambos tenan los nombres de sus padres.

A 2 semanas de terminar y a 3 de casarse Hikaru y Latis salieron de viaje para la investigacin que Hiakru realizaba como tesis, para entonces Fuu y Ferio ya estaban comprometidos y Umi y Ascot tambin Una noche en la habitacin del hotel, Hiakru visit la habitacin de Latis para ultimar detalles sobre la investigacin, cuando Hikaru intent regresar a su habitacin.....

-Quiero que seas ma hoy y siempre, quierro sentirte dentro de m para siempre, quiero tener una parte tuya dentro de m

-Pues....yo....vers....-Hikaru habri loos ojos y se sonroj

Pero no pudo resistir el beso de Latis nuevamente, ella puso sus manos en las mejillas de Latis y l se acerc ms.

Primero fue un pequeo roce de labios, ms tarde Latis se acercaba ms a ella al grado de acostarse a su lado, Latis empez a recorrer el cuello de Hikaru lentamente, mientras ella acariciaba su espalda, la playera que Latis traa cay al suelo, al mismo tiempo que lo haca el top que Caldina le haba regalado a ella. Ms tarde, Hikaru dorma placenteramente en los brazos de Latis, quien despert primero, le dio a Hikaru un beso en la frente y decidi volverse a dormir ya que estaba muy cansado, Hikaru abri los ojos y sonri

-Gracias Latis, me has hecho la mujer mss feliz de la Tierra

-Hikaru-Dijo acariciando el rostro de ellla-Para m tu siempres sers la nica persona en este mundo y en todo el universo a la

que puedo hacer feliz.

Latis la bes de nuevo, ella pas sus brazos sobre el cuello de Latis y volvi a entregarse a l.

Al da siguiente, un rayo de luz ilumin la habitacin, Latis abri los ojos y pudo ver una silueta que estaba parada en el ventanal.

-Hikaru?

-S, Latis?

Ella se acerc hasta la cama, Latis extendi sus brazos y Hikaru se acost a su lado, l empez a acariciar su hombros

-Nunca te haba visto con el cabello suellto Hikaru

-No, por lo general siempre lo traigo trenzado

-Por que?

-Para m es ms prctico porque no me molesta

-No te gusta tu cabello suelto?

-S, pero antes de que te conociera no haaba razn para dejarlo suelto

-Me gustara verte un da por lo menos ass Me concederas mi deseo?

Hikaru se levanta hasta alcanzar la cara de Latis y lo besa, sus cabellos caen sobre la cara de l

-Te vez divina Hikaru

-Tu te ves encantador

Despus deciden que lo mejor es dormir durante el resto del da hasta recuperar las fuerzas, al medio da, Hikaru por fn sale de la habitacin acompaada de Latis pero......

Justo en ese momento, Hikaru oye desde la puerta de la habitacin de Latis unas voces familiares...

-Umi y Fuu!? Que hacen aqu?

De repente Fuu sale de la habitacin contigua y Umi sale de la otra habitacin con una toalla alrededor del cuello

-Tu aqui!?-Contestan las 3 chicas sorprendidas Umi toma la palabra

-Yo...pues...vers, Hiakru, recuerda que slo es cuestin de das para

graduarnos de la universidad y....hay que aprovechar las vacaciones Fuu contesta

-Nosotros tambin......

Pero.....Ascot sale de la habitacin de Umi con una bata de bao y Ferio sale solamente con su pantaln de dormir....

Los chicos se sorprenden de ver a las 3 chicas juntas

-Conque investigando Eh?-Dijo Hikaru en tono pcaro

-Bueno es que.....entiende Hikaru por favvor-Dijeron Umi y Fuu

-Adems, mira quien habla-Dijo Umi-No quue iban a hacer una investigacin?

-Ya casi terminamos-Dijo Latis saliendo dde la habitacin vestido con una playera blanca y unos jeans

-Bueno chicos, bajemos a desayunar que yaa es tarde-Dijo Ferio

Al cabo de unos das, el grupo regres del viaje, y despus de 2 semanas, Hikaru presentaba su tesis para graduarse, pasando con gran xito

Una semana despus Hikaru y Latis se casaban, se realizaron dos bodas, una en Cfiro y otra en Tokyo.

Umi y Ascot se casaron 1 mes despus, Fuu y Ferio se casaron 2 meses

despus.

Fin

Notas de Lucy: Otro fic que tiene como 6 aos, es de los primeros que hice, asi que la historia y la trama tal nez no sean del todo interesante, pero a mi me sirvi de mucho el escribirlas! Ojala les gusten!


End file.
